darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1137
While trying to avoid the body, Gerard accidentally sets the vault on fire. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have returned to this time hoping to alter the course of history and thereby avert a terrible tragedy at Collinwood in the year 1970. But one dangerous obstacle stands in their way, Judah Zachery, a man decapitated for witchcraft in the year 1692. For Barnabas does not know that Julia has fallen under the control of this enemy, and on this night, is ready to perform an experiment which could unleash the reign of terror that will eventually destroy Collinwood. Leticia feels that the experiment is failing, but soon lightning strikes and the body begins to move. Julia examines the body and says Judah has a heartbeat. Act I Leticia removes the mask. Julia says that he is barely alive and they must be very careful. Meanwhile, Gerard returns to Rose Cottage and wonders where Leticia might be. He decides to sit in the drawing room and wait for her. He notices a pile of papers on the floor and begins to clean it up. One of the papers he stumbles upon is a newspaper clipping that Desmond had previously borrowed from 1803. He begins to read and learns about the jeweled mask. Soon after, he finds the journal of Judah Zachery, but there is a knock on the door before he can begin to read it. It's Daphne, who is looking for Desmond, but Gerard tells him that he is the only one home (Flora has gone to Boston to pick up Carrie). Daphne says she has come to collect some old newspapers that she let Desmond borrow when she was working for the Collinsport Star. Gerard says he isn't sure where the newspapers might be, then starts talking about how Desmond has been acting recently. Daphne mentions that when he borrowed the newspapers, he signed the release form as "Judah Zachery", which stuns Gerard. Act II Gerard finds everything he has learned very intriguing. He again denies knowing where the newspapers might be, and Daphne leaves. Once she is gone, Gerard begins reading Judah's journal. Back at the vault, Julia informs Leticia that Judah's pulse is getting weaker. Leticia is becoming nervous about her fate if they fail to bring Judah back to life. She then worries about Gerard, who is waiting for her at Rose Cottage. Julia calms her down, saying if they succeed, Judah will protect her. As the two prepare for another injection for Judah, Leticia drops a bottle of an ingredient and it breaks. Julia says she has some more back at Collinwood, and leaves Leticia alone in the vault so she can go get it. At Rose Cottage, Gerard is still reading Judah's journal when there is another knock on the door. Barnabas walks in, who is there to take Julia home. Gerard tells her Julia has not been at Rose Cottage all night, and Barnabas wonders where she might be. Act III At Collinwood, Daphne walks downstairs when Julia enters. The two have not seen each other since Julia warned her to never take a job at Collinwood. Daphne is stunned that Julia is Barnabas' "sister" and lives at Collinwood. Julia quickly excuses herself and runs upstairs. Barnabas walks in moments later, asking where Julia is. Daphne tells him she went upstairs, but confronts him about how Julia tried to convince her to not accept the governess job. Barnabas pretends to know nothing of the sort and tries to be a peacemaker. Daphne says she hopes to get along with Julia in the future and leaves. Moments later, Julia walks back downstairs with the ingredients she needs for Judah. A suspicious Barnabas asks where she has been all night, and Julia again says she was at Rose Cottage reading Flora's new book. Barnabas plays along with Julia's fabrication for a few moments, then when she tries to leave he grabs her and demands the truth. Act IV Julia again tries to talk her way out of Barnabas' questions, but Barnabas says she isn't leaving until she tells him where she has really been all night. Julia relaxes herself and says she has her own life to live, and where she has been is none of Barnabas' business. After a pause, Barnabas realizes she is under Judah's power and asks where the body is. Julia says she can't tell him that because "he needs me." Back at Rose Cottage, Gerard continues to read the journal and discovers the location of the vault, and how Leticia disappeared so suddenly. Meanwhile at the vault, Leticia examines Judah, and his heart has nearly stopped beating. She puts the Mask of Baal back on Judah's head and decides to leave so she can go find Julia. Gerard watches her as she leaves, and sneaks into the vault. Leticia rushes to Collinwood and finds Barnabas and Julia talking in the drawing room. Julia screams at her to get out, while Barnabas tells her to stay. Leticia panics and runs out of the house. At the vault, lightning strikes the mask and Judah starts to come to life. Gerard steals the mask, and while he looks over it, Judah rises from the table and stares menacingly at him. Gerard attempts to escape, but crashes into the table with Julia's equipment on it, starting a fire. Judah corners Gerard in the corner and prepares to kill him. Memorable quotes : Barnabas (seizing Julia's arm): Flora went to Boston this evening, and she won't be back until tomorrow night! Now tell me, why have you been lying to me? ---- : Barnabas: Julia. It is you! : Julia: What do you mean? : Barnabas: You are under Zachery's spell! You've been helping him! Now, tell me where he is! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Dr. Julia Hoffman Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Michael McGuire as Judah Zachery Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1132. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * Final time the 1970 Destruction of Collinwood is mentioned in the opening narration. * An article from [[The Collinsport Star|the Collinsport Star]] reads: *: "October 1803 - Otis Greene Tells Court Of Jeweled Mask. Today in a county court, Mr. Otis Greene added a new element to his already bizarre story. He told of a strange jeweled mask that he estimated to be of considerable value." * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gerard: Vanished quickly. * TIMELINE: Flora is away collecting Carrie Stokes in Boston; she left earlier this evening and is expected back tomorrow night. Bloopers and continuity errors * The opening narration seems to give a year of 1592 in relation to Judah Zachery when it should be 1692. * During the opening scene, the boom mic is visible in the mirror above Judah Zachery's body. * When Leticia says, "I tell you, it's not going to work!", and the 'lightning' flashes, there is a stack of scenery leaning in the background, just past the staircase; it looks like a pile of boards, with the framing of the flats quite noticeable. * During the closeup of the journal of Judah Zachery, the camera bobs up and down. *During the closing credits, only the "head" is credited. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1137 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1137 - It's Alive, Sort Of Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes